Pink Nightmare
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Car accident and behaviour change. A fun little story, kind of AU but not really :) Set sometime during season 5.


_I was cleaning my computer up and found some stories I wrote ages ago. By ages ago, I mean like over 4 years ago. A little, fun (hopefully) story. Do not take it seriously, it's just something I wrote after having lots of coffee in my late teenage years :) so, don;t judge me too harshly :D_

**Pink Nightmare**

_Chapter 1_

She tried to control her car, to turn it or stop it, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do...

"Noooooo..."

...

Hospital

...

"Mr Booth, Miss Montenegro... doctor Brennan, there's a chance she lost her memory."

...

Light

...

Hand

...

"Hi, Sweetie," said the artist with relief.

"Ange? Where am I? What happened?" asked Brennan , taking a look around. White walls, some medical equipment.

"You're car crashed and... Wait! Wait a moment. Your doctor said you lost your memory, how, how do you remember my name?" the brunette asked with exciment.

"I... don't know. I think, I remember everything," shocked Brennan replied. "You're name is Angela Montenegro, I'm doctor Temprance Brennan, we're friends and we both work at Jeffersonian.

"Thanks god," Angela breathed with relief. "I'll call your doctor."

"Ange, could you please ask him, when I can go home?" the antrophologist said.

"Sure, Sweetie."

The doctor came soon after Angela left and it's been decided that Bone could leave the hospital the next day. It tuned out, her memory was just fine, there's was nothing threatening her life, no broken bones. She was just fine and there was no reason to keep her in the hospital for longer.

Booth, for the first time, after the incident, went home to take a shower and just after he finished, Angela called him, saying that Bones woke up, within the next 15 minutes, Booth was rushing through the hospital.

"Bones!" he said, entering her room.

"Booth."

"Bones, don't you dare scaring me like that again." the agent said, sitting on the chair by her bed.

"Ok, ok, I'm fine as you can see," she smiled. "And, I'm going home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little too soon? I think, I need to have a word with your doctor," Booth was shocked.

"Relax! Everything's just fine," said Brennan, smiling. "Don't panick."

Booth looked at her shocked. Of course, he knew, Bones wasn't very fond of hospitals and that didn't surprise him but her behaviour was a bit strange. Very strange, actually.

_The next day_

"Ange, are you up for a lunch break?" Brennan called her friend. Bones, herself, had to take a break from work, until the end of the week but she was really bored, sitting at home by herself.

"Sure thing, I'm starving," the girl replied.

"Well, I was thinking about going shopping and taking some take away?"

"You? And shopping? As far as I remember, everytime we went shopping, I literally had to drag you with me," Angela replied surprised.

"Oh, I just need to get some clothes, the ones I've got are not very fashionable. So what do you say, I'll meet you in half an hour?" asked Brennan?

"Sure," Angela said but before she managed to say anything else, Boned hung up.

It was really strange. Firstly, Brennan never, ever wanted to go shopping. On the contrary, she hated them. And secondly, she never cared about being _fashionable_, that was the last thing she wanted in her clothes. Practical and comfortable, yes. Fashionable, not really. It was strange, very strange, but special gossip agent, Angela Montenegro was going to find out what that was about.

_Brennan's car_

"OMG, have you seen Booth in that t-shirt yesterday. I would gladly, rip it off of him," Brennan said.

"What?!" Angela was shocked. "Brenn, are you sure you ok? It's just, you are you and Booth is well, Booth. You sure you ok?"

"That crash made me to rethink a few things, that's it," explained Bones. "So, do you think I should make the first move? Think, he's a bit too shy."

"Sweetie, normally I'd say yes. But, right now, I really don't think that is a great idea," Angela said. She knew something was up, it wasn't the friend she used to know.

"If you say so... But maybe, I could give him a hint or something..." smiled Bones.

"Uhm," Angela managed to say. _I need to call Sweets, _she thought.

_2 hours later, the Mall_

Brennan and Angela walked out of another shop. It took them a lot longer than 30 minutes and Angela had to call in sick to work saying, she wouldn't be able to come back. "Brenn, can we go home now? I know, it's usually your line but I'm exhausted," she moaned.

"Oh, just a few more shops. I need to buy that lovely, pink dress I saw in the catalogue, and shoes, of course, and..." Temprance started but was cut off by her friend.

"Sweetie, you hate pink!" with every minute, everything was getting more and more weird.

"Oh, I don't hate pink, I just didn't want to confess I actually quite like that colour." Brennan said cheerfully, entering another shop. Both of them held a couple of bags but Bones carried on buying more and more.

"Finally, I thought, I never find you," said a handsome FBI agent. Angela texted him half an hour ago. She was really confused with Bones behaviour and hoped, Booth could help her with their friend.

"Oh, Hi, what are you doing here?" asked Brennan smiling sweetly.

"Angela said you two would be here and I thought I'd stop by and say hi," he said. "Fancy getting some food?" he suggested.

"I can't really, I'm on a diet, but we could go, so you two can grab a something," Bones said without a blink. Angela and Booth shared a look full of understaning. Something was wrong and they had to know what the hell it was.

"Actually, I've got an idea. Why won't we go to mine, we can sit, order some food, talk a bit..." Booth stared, but Brennan stopped him.

"But I need to buy one dress..." she made a puppy eyes, something Booth's never seen her doing.

"What the hell" Booth mouthed to Angela, and said, turning to Bones "Sure, one more and then we're out of here."

"Okey," said happy Brennan.

Soon, one dress turned into 5 more, 3 pairs of jeans and 6 setd of underwear, making Booth very uncomfortable. Everytime, she wanted to go t another shop, she smiled t Booth and made puppy eyes and she could get away with anything. But at 8 pm, all of the clothes were shut and she had nowhere to go. Two of her friends were really happy. "Finally," said Angela.

"I can't believe in what I'm hearing," teasted Booth, walking towards his car.

**TBC...**


End file.
